


Lay All Your Love On Me

by MistressTitania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds comfort and love in place he never hoped to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean/Castiel 2009 Fic Exchange on LiveJournal  
> Prompt: Castiel and Dean first kiss, Dean pulling Castiel by his tie

Dean sighed and took another sip of his beer. Alone, he was alone again. The main battle had been over for a couple of weeks now. They had stopped the Armageddon with some last minute teamwork between the Winchesters, Bobby, Ellen, Ruby and the angels. But now everyone had things to do and lives to get back too. Except for Dean Winchester.

Ellen had decided to rebuild her bar but closer to Bobby. It was nothing romantic; they both just needed the friendship after all the loss due to demons. Bobby had lost his wife and best friend. Poor Ellen lost her daughter, Jo, who became a traitor in the finale battle. Lilith had promised Jo that she'd have Dean for her very own if she worked with the Demoness. It was Ellen who ended the evil that her daughter had become.

Ruby sacrificed herself to save Sam again, so Dean couldn't really hate her that much anymore. According to the last gossip he'd heard was that Ruby had gained redemption or was very close to it.

Sam had left Dean soon after they healed from their injuries. His brother had tried to talk him into going back to school too. Tried to tell Dean it was time to leave the now smaller battles to the other hunters. Sam really hadn't wanted to leave Dean on his own yet again, not now that their relationship was fixed. However, Dean was adamant that Sam get his dream of a normal life, now that it was finally safer to do so. Dean even had to pull out the guilt card, saying how much Dean sacrificed for Sammy, to get the boy to leave for classes in time. Sam still made Dean promise to visit and stay in contact on regular basis.

Dean took another sip of beer still lost in his thoughts. He really didn't resent anyone for moving on. He knew that there were many people who would be thrilled if he would stay with them. But he just didn't feel like he fit in anywhere. Dean was at a loss without someone to protect and take care of. Even when Sammy was away at school the first time, there was still their father for Dean to watch out for.

Dean was most upset that he hadn't seen Cas since the final battle. No good-bye or anything. Dean figured it is another ticket back to hell but he hadn't been able to stop himself from falling in love with his angel. Dean knew that Cas had survived the battle; he'd seen his back from a distance before the angel was gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the moment though all he could do was wait. Well, also wash and detail the Impala, his baby. Dean was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that were slung low on his hips. He'd gotten rid of the t-shirt awhile ago; it was too warm to wear much else. Besides by now he was covered in water and soap. He took another sip of beer before setting it down turning back Dean started washing the car again.

"Hello, Dean," said a quiet voice from behind him.

"FUCK!" Dean let out a manly scream of shock. "Cas, would you stop doing that? I really hope there isn't an emergency right now, the Impala needs some care."

"No, Dean, there is no emergency. I had a moment of downtime and decided to come visit you," replied Castiel.

"Right, because that makes a lot of sense," said Dean turning around to look at the angel, trying reel in his anger. "Aren't you hot in that suit? It's around 90 degrees at the moment."

"I am fine, Dean. Thank you for asking."

"Yeah, sure," Dean just shook his head and went back to working on the car.

"Where is Samuel?"

"I think you already know the answer to that but he's back going to school. Bobby is back at the salvage yard. Ellen is working on reopening her bar. But again I think you know all the answer already. What do you really want Castiel? The world was saved and you left too. What more could you want?" growled Dean.

"I am sorry I left after the battle, Dean. I had some things I needed to attend to right away. But that is taken care of now. I would like to travel with you for a bit?" said the angel doing that adorable tilt of his head.

"Really? You want to travel with me, but why?"

"Because I have come to greatly admire you, Dean. After much discussion with my Father, I came to the realization that I feel strong emotions for you, Dean Winchester. I would like a chance to explore that with you. Father has deemed it a suitable Earthly reward if you agree," Castiel gave Dean a small smile.

Dean was stunned speechless. He could never have hoped for such a thing. He figured he was going to go straight back to hell for falling in love with an angel. Dean never gets his hearts desire, this can't be real.

"Dean, I promise, this is actually happening," said Castiel standing in front of Dean. The angel lifted his hand up and gently caressed Dean's cheek before leaning down and bringing their mouths together in a very gentle kiss. Castiel took a step back to give Dean a moment to compose his thoughts. "That is if you want it to happen."

Dean slowly reached up to run his fingers over his lips. The lips that HIS angel had just kissed. Then the words Castiel last spoke filtered in to Dean's head.

"Yes! Yes, I want this to happen," gasped Dean.

Dean quickly reached out and took a hold of Castiel's tie and yanked him forward until his fully clothed body was pressed against Dean's half dressed body. Dean hooked one leg around Castiel's hip pulling him even closer before capturing Castiel's mouth with his.

"You just needed to have faith, Dean."

The End and Happily Ever After


End file.
